


Teachers & Nekos

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cat, Fluff, Human, M/M, Sex, Smut, StudentxTeacher, mentions of depression, neko, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Dan is a neko, and is scared to tell anyone, and Phil finally gets it out of him.





	Teachers & Nekos

 

It was the first day back from break. Phil always knew there was something different about one of his students, Dan. The school allowed him to wear beanies, his parents asking them to for 'privacy reasons'. The teachers never really knew why he wore baggy clothes, and a beanie. No one really asked or cared. But, there was something different about him today, he seemed a little more sad than normal.

Being Phil's teacher duties, he went over to Dan to make sure that everything was okay, asking the boy if something was wrong and if anything had happened. He knew that Dan was cute, and he could get lost in his dark brown eyes, but it was very inappropriate of him to be thinking this way around a student.

Dan knew what the man was doing, trying to act like he cared but he didn't. Everytime someone had a problem they had to take it to the administration and not bother his quality class time to get it taken care of.  _As if education is more important than a kid's life,_  Dan thought.

He actually trusted this teacher more than any of his other teachers, but still really didn't want to tell him that he was a neko and was probably the only one on earth. The reason that he doesn't tell anyone, is so that he doesn't have a chance of getting killed.

-

It's the end of the day, and Mr. Lester wants him to come back to his class and talk about 'school related things' for a little bit. It was probably something to try and get Dan to talk to him, open up to him. But that wasn't going to happen because he didn't open up to anyone. 

To say that he liked the teacher was underestimated, he was in love with him. But, for anyone to know that it, they would have to break Dan.

When he got to his classroom, Phil was busy for a few minutes with kids that were leaving. Dan didn't have to be home until late, thankfully. He normally didn't get home until the sun was about to set anyway. He goes to the park a lot and thinks about everything that happened at school that day, or relationships, or crushes. Well, he doesn't really have any relationships, but everything else he does have to think and worry about.

When the last student left, he got up and closed the door for more privacy. Knowing that the door was closed and no one would really come into the classroom past hours excited Dan.

"So, you know I called you in here for your grades. I want to discuss that and the fact that you seem a little down lately, and I want you to be able to trust me enough to tell me what's going on." Phil said softly, like Dan was going to break with every word that he said.

 "Okay, you're probably going to ask me a million questions, also stop acting like I'm glass and I'll break if you say something to me." Dan sassed.

 "Calm down, Dan. I just noticed that you seemed depressed this morning, and I want to be able to help you in anyway that I can. I'm not going to judge you, and I know I'm not a therapist. But, according to other teachers you talk about me, and seem to get along with me more than them." Phil said, with a more natural voice.

Dan wanted to open up to him, but he was scared. He has a huge crush on him, but he is scared that this could ruin it. Ruin everything, he'll have to move countries and change his name or something.

"Are you sure you won't try to attack me or something?" Dan sighed. He was shaking, he knew that this was going to have to be done at one point or another. But, he didn't think that now would be the time of it.

Of course, he wore tight shorts or something under the baggy pants that he wore to school everyday, so just in case something like this was going to happen. Or, they'd have to check him for something.

"Dan, why would I attack you? I am your teacher for god's sake!" Phil said, a bit dramatic.

Dan stood up, took his hat off, pulling down his baggy pants, and pulling his baggy shirt off. It felt nice to let his ears and tail go for once. He normally kept them hidden away for 12 hours every day.

"Are they real?" Phil asked with disbelief.

Dan nodded, "there is me and two others around the world with the catlike features." he ruffled his hair, so his ears could be more free. His tail curled around his body for defence.

 _He is so cute_ , Phil thought, _I shouldn't be thinking about him like this, but he's legally of age._

"Daniel, do you want to come over for tea?" Phil asked, carefully.

"Uh, sure." he sighed, pulling his clothes back on. "Is there any reason? Any other person or time, you'd want to get out of your classroom.."

Phil laughed, "You have a point, I just want to get to know you a little bit better. These are your last three months of school, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm 19 in June, I should've graduated last year but here I am." I giggled a little bit.

"Okay, well when you're ready we can leave." He smiled at Dan, he wanted the boy to feel welcomed and comforted as much as possible.

-

When they got to Phil's apartment, it was way different then what he thought it would be. It was colourful, and looked very bright. Which, fit Phil's personality apparently.

After asking Dan what tea he fancied, and five minutes of looking around, the tea was finally done. 

They sat down on the sofa, they talked a little bit. But he was getting extremely hot, and was uncomfortable wearing the beanie and stuff any longer. He didn't want to make anything awkward though, because his extremely hot English teacher was sitting across from him.

"Dan, is something wrong? Is it too hot in here for you, your face is extremely red." Phil asked him. This wasn't the time to fuck up something so easy.

"Uh, so can i like take these baggy clothes off until I leave? They're really annoying me." Dan rushed out without realising it.

Phil nodded, smiling at his embarrassment. "It's okay, go ahead. You can go into the bathroom if you want to."

Dan went to the bathroom to take the baggy clothes off, trying to get himself together. He shouldn't even be viewing Mr Lester like this. He should be normal, and try and make his crush go away.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was already more comfortable. It wasn't as hot, but he still had to face Phil.

When he got back, he was already getting excited because of everything he was thinking about on the way back. He knew that it was probably against the rules of the school or something to have a crush on a teacher, but he really didn't care.

"Can I touch them?" Phil said after he sat down. 

Dan's face went red, he shouldn't be getting turned on this much, but his teenage body didn't know how else to react.

"Sure." He pushed his head in Phil's reach, and Phil started petting him. He started purring after a while.

"Does kitty want to play?" Phil asked

Dan looked up at him confused.

"You seem to have a problem." He smirked.

His face reddened even more, this was something that he thought about for a long time, but never would've ever thinking it would actually happen.

They got up and moved to Phil's room, which was way more comfortable and they could move around a lot more in his room.

When they got in there, Phil pushed Dan to the bed, grinding on him every time their bodies moved.

"I'm just going to suck you off, is that okay kitty?" Phil asked softly.

Dan nodded, he was extremely desperate to get release.

The moment he felt warmed around his dick he came. After returning the favour to Phil, they fell asleep cuddling each other. 


End file.
